Mutants of New York City
by Rainfall Shadows
Summary: (Rated R For Later Chapters)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer  
  
I do not own X-Men. They were created before I was born. I've created the new X-men, set in the New York City apartment, with a new Professor, the X- men are only vaguely mentioned. I do not own the idea of mutant power, and though I wish I had them, I will not. Thanks, and enjoy! 


	2. Reference

Reference  
  
The list below shows the people I call the Altereds. Their rivals are the Misfits, and the neutrals, which are not on a team, are called the Exiled. It lists their powers.  
  
Altereds  
  
Dr. Nicolas Zane/Hawk- (Male) Can talk to birds, has wings, and can create wing storms. Has all reflexes of a bird, and can morph into one.  
  
Sullivan Sans/Tsunami- (Male) Has hydropower. Can shoot water out of his hands. Can also dissolve into water.  
  
Kennedy Moore/Pendulum- (Female) Can freeze time temporarily, sometimes only allowing certain objects to move. Can shortly go back in time, but not far back.  
  
Sean Berins/Fiend- (Male) Can morph into a demon, and fly.  
  
Katie Skell/Screetch- (Female) Screams can shatter objects.  
  
Aspen Pastin/Entrance- (Female) Eyes can hypnotize people.  
  
Steven McCullin/Yore- (Male) Can read peoples' memories, but not current thoughts.  
  
Quinn Dasley/ Illumination- (Female) Can glow, and shoot beams of lights at people.  
  
Eric Finn/Claws- (Male) Can morph his hands into different animal paws, objects, ect.  
  
Misfits  
  
Owara Sems/Sorceress- (Female) Can shoot beams of different elements at people.  
  
River Jones/Chimera- (Female) Can create optical illusions.  
  
Pierce Avintre'/Endurance- (Male) Can create different smokes and gases.  
  
Cody Watson/Neko- (Female) Has ears, tail, and retractable claws like a cat. Can see in dark, and has the reflexes of a cat.  
  
Devin Kirk/Panther- (Male) Twin of Cody; has same abilities.  
  
Satine Renaldi/Silhouette- (Female) Can meld into shadows, become shadows.  
  
Exiled  
  
Unfathomed- (Male) Lives for eternity, and can fly.  
  
Tempest Redmen/Solar- (Female) Can shoot tiny stars, comets, suns at you.  
  
Child- (Female) Can possess people, and read minds.  
  
hom 


	3. New Girl

-The Altereds' Apartment Building-  
  
A knock sounded on the black glass doors at the bottom of the tall apartment building within the quieter parts of New York City. Rain fell against the streets, hitting cars as they passed, splashing puddles onto the curb. Standing close, near the doors, was a teenager. Her blonde hair was matted, and soaked, green eyes tired, and dazed. Knocking again, she waited. Finally, a short, rather bored looking girl opened the door. Trying her best to look concerned, she didn't offer the wet girl to come in. "Name?" "Kennedy Moore." "I don't believe you're expected?" "No, I know I'm not...I've heard of this place. The Zane Academy, for Mutants?"  
  
That caught the girl's attention. Many knew of the Zane Academy, most just thought it was a private school. Very few people knew it was for mutants. Not trying to sound surprised, and not wanting to let in a spy, or normal human being, the shorter of the girl, who happened to have blue hair, began drilling her. "Where'd you come from?"  
  
"London, England." "And why do you wish to come here?"  
  
"Because I'm a mutant." "Prove it."  
The girl didn't waste any time. Pointing at a bird, she concentrated, with a kind of cold fire in her eyes, and suddenly, just as the bird began to take off from the building it was perched at, it froze. It didn't fall, it stayed where it was, wings in mid-flap, for about thirty seconds before the girl seemed to release it, and it flew by like no time had gone by.  
  
"And how can we know you're not a spy."  
  
"I suppose you can't. Only time will tell."  
  
It was good enough for Katie Skell. Motioning for her to come in, Kennedy walked in, shivering, a small puddle of rain droplets immediately forming on the plush red carpet. Walking over to a intercom, the girl pressed a button, and spoke something. Moments later, a man flew out from an elevator, bird like wings flapping. Landing in front of the cold, and shaking girl, he extended a hand that looked like a talon. Taking it, Kennedy shook it, and shivered again, rocking slightly. "Welcome, young mutant. I am Dr. Zane, caretaker and teacher of the Altereds. There are two to each apartment, and you will be sharing with..." He took a clipboard out of his pocket, and read down the list. "-With Quinn Dasley. She's seventeen. What is your age?"  
  
"I'm fifteen sir." "Very good. This is Katie, she's sixteen too, but she shares her room with Aspen, an eighteen year old. Your room is one floor one, first door to the right. Change your clothes, and meet everyone up at the lounge, top floor."  
Wandering into her room, which had furniture, walls, floors, and pretty much everything in variations of green, she looked into the bedroom, and found one side of the room lavishly decorated, the other plain, and untouched. Placing her duffle bag one the bed, and watching the moisture stain the pale green sheets. Changing into a red sleeveless turtleneck, and black cargos, still slightly dripping, she walked out of her new house, and into the hall, where she was met with a boy with giant pincers as hands. Screaming, she backed into her doorway, and began closing the door, but stopped when the boy began laughing. "I'm not gonna hurt you! Here-"And with that, he changed his hands back into regular hands. "-this better?"  
  
"Yeah-oh dammit, you scared me!" Kennedy said, breathing hard. She came out from the door, and shook hands with the boy, before asking him whom he was. "Eric Finn, or 'Claws' as they call me. You?" "Kennedy Moore...um, I really don't have a name yet." "Well, what can you do?"  
  
By now they were on the elevator, and Kennedy thought of how to show him. Concentrating hard, feeling power rise up in her body, she froze Eric, as time went on. Walking to the other side of the elevator, she unfroze him, feeling the welled up power disintegrate inside her. Eric blinked, and looked at where Kennedy used to stand.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
He asked, completely clueless.  
  
"I can stop time, reverse time, but only for short times."  
  
"Oh...hmm, names? Time-turner, clock, tick-" "Thanks, but I can think of something."  
By then, the door had opened, and they walked into the lounge. It was spacious, with a fireplace, and cream colored, velvet seats. The walls were completely glass, the kind that you could see out of, but nobody could see into to. In a corner rested a grandfather clock. But Kennedy only spent a short time gazing at that. She took in everyone.  
There were only a few mutants, all she'd say under twenty-five. There was a pale, black haired boy, hair obviously dyed from brown. His green eyes flickered closed, as he rested his head back in the velvet seat, his shirt that read "Led Zeppelin" crinkling. A boy, wearing a pinstriped suit, as though he was going to an important meeting perched on a sofa, eyes glowing red. There was Katie, with short blue hair, brown eyes, and tan, looking gorgeous in her rosy brown cashmere sweater, and jeans. There were three huddled together in a corner, laughing. The girls both wore long, flowing, old-fashioned dressed, the boy a tailcoat. All of them barely acknowledged the two entering.  
Flying in, the doctor swooped easily into a chair closest to the fire, clapped his hands together twice, and silence fell, everyone sliding into chairs. Eric motioned for Kennedy to follow her to a couch, as Dr. Zane began. "I want you all to meet Kennedy Moore, our newest enlisted Altered. She's going to need wardrobe fittings, and of course a mutant name, for protection."  
  
"What can she do?"  
  
"I meddle with time..."  
  
The black clothed boy opened his eyes, long enough to say, "Numeral?" Before closing his optics again. Kennedy nodded, but looking at the grandfather clock in the corner, ideas sparking. "I like Pendulum. Is that alright?"  
  
She asked timidly. The doctor nodded, before starting to address the real matter of the meeting. "The Exiled...I've recently found out about a new lone mutant, who goes only by the name 'Child.' She's said to be able to possess people, and mutants alike, and read mind. There's no telling what she can do. Joining the Misfits, and she could become a spy against us."  
There was a rumble of discussion amongst themselves, full of wonder, and slight discontent. "We could use the new girl as a spy."  
  
One of the girls in an old dress suggested, shrugging. "Possibly, but I think we should try a more...peaceful approach. Anyway, any suggestions bring them to me in my study. Dinner's going to be here any second. I hope you like pizza." 


End file.
